Diary
by sora girlfriend
Summary: It's Tenten's diary! TN Please dont flame it's my first fic. Rated T just incase. I think its funny. . Editing it... Yet again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I no own you no sue**

**A/N: I wrote this while I was typing and will have grammar mistakes. EDIT: Thanks to my wonderful beta, Chris Shadowmoon for editing this! There are other minor edits to it that I put in... **

**Dedicated to: Chris Shadowmoon, duh.**

Dear diary,

Man Neji is so cute! Those pearl white eyes… He is so cute!** (A/n: I have changed it Chris) **I wish he would notice me!

He when we were sparing today noticed me staring at him! Man I wish he liked me! Lee is as loud as ever.

Boy-obsessed,

Tenten

LalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaMYNEWDIVIDER!

Dear Diary,

Man, Neji wasn't at practice today and Guy sensei canceled practice on us, shouting about checking up on Neji's levels of youth or something.

Tenten

**A/n what do you think? Should I continue or not? Please review this is my first fic so please no flames RA!! RA!! RA!! EDIT: why did I say that? Mysteries mysteries….**


	2. Chapter 2

discaimer : do i look like a japaneese **MAN **to you!

Dear diary,

today neji wasn't at practice. i found hinata at the ramen shop making out with naruto the encounter went something like this :

"erm... excuse me hinata can i talk to you" hinata emerged blushing redder than gaara's hair **( a/n i'm obessed with gaara sue me .. or rather don't... ) **

" ooohh yeees tentennn"

" where is neji "

"oh he has a cold "

"O.K. hinata thanks"

i left.

dear diary

neji as hott as ever still has a cold.

dear diary,

neji is over his cold but haishi-sama **(sp?) **wont let him get out of bed . at least thats what hinata **SAYS **. she may be lying.

**A/n i am sorry i couldn't update yesterday i have no time right now. i have a science quiz to study for. review and wish me luck!**


	3. author note

-**A/N: I have gotten over 200 hits and only like 6 reviews. Now non-members you CAN submit reviews.I won't update till I get ten reviews. That can't be hard can it?**

**thanks to :pinguina,dragninja,Neji's fangirl,flooding rivers,Everlite,shikamaru hatake for reviewing**


	4. chapter 3

-1**A/N : I am updating . Obviously, and Rambie please we only want nice things said. And if you have a problem with my grammer go read someone else's fis their are quiet a few as my divider mentions . Also this is made to look like a diary so :P**

**Dissing of the claim : do I look Japanese to you?**

Dear diary ,

Today Neji-kun ( sigh - little heart around his name) and me spared. Naturally Neji-kun won. Man he is so fine!

Tenten

**This is my divider so get over it. And if you don't like it go read someone else's diary fic there are quiet a few. **

Dear diary

Man Neji is so **HOT ( A/N : she actually put it in bold all caps and underlined)** I wish he liked me ,but all I have to do is look into his pale milky white eyes to know all I am to him is some sparing partner.

**This is my divider so get over it. And if you don't like it go read someone else's diary fic there are quiet a few. **

Dear diary,

I have finally exepted the fact that Neji ( she puts broken hearts around this don't ask me how.) will never like me.

Tenten

**This is my divider so get over it. And if you don't like it go read someone else's diary fic there are quiet a few. **

Dear diary,

I love Neji-kun! He is so hot! And fine.

**This is my divider so get over it. And if you don't like it go read someone else's diary fic there are quiet a few. **

**A/N : I am sorry its short but I have another story too! Go read that and review and oh yeah I have 556 hits and 19 reviews. Please I want 10 reviews too update. No less though more will be greatly appreciated . Again non-members can review. and should i do Neji's diary? **


	5. Chapter 4

-1**A/N I'm sorry I took so long to update. Thanks to those that reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And to those that didn't REVIEW and if you read this put in your review Will is an illiterate idiotic jerk.**

**Dissing of the claim: last time I checked I was an American girl ( not the doll )**

Dear diary,

Today the author of this story said later on she'd get me and Neji- kun together if I would beat up this very annoying boy that she knows named Will. He has black hair and braces. He is apparently a wimp and a jerk and is currently in the hospital in the city they live in Memphis , TN **( A/N : I wish ….. ) **

Exited ,

Tenten

Dear diary ,

Today Neji-kun kissed me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And tomorrow we're going somewhere . He didn't say where!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N : sorry its so short. Should I do the next chapter in POV form ? I'm thinking about uping the rating……………………… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 and will is a jerk that I felt like should get beat up!!**


	6. author note 2

-1**A/N : sorry I wont be able to update till like next Wednesday of then I have a 5 day weekend because of Thanksgiving. This weekend I'm going camping. First person to guess what W.F.B.B**

**Is gets a oneshot request fic . **


	7. WINNER

-1**A/N : I know I said I wouldn't be updating but this isn't an update. ShikamaruHatake won the contest. And to all people Will is this illiterate idiotic inconsiderate jerk I know.**


	8. Chapter 5

-1**A/N : I haven't updated in like ever. I'm so loaded down with school. Well I'm sorry it's short and way off theme but…… I have major writers block. **

Dear Diary,

The author of this story told me that later on in the story I could fuck Neji if I beat up will. So now I'm going to beat this will person up.

Dear Diary,

The author told me if she gets 10 reviews I can fuck neji in her next update.

Wishes she could fuck neji now,

Tenten

' **nuff said.**


	9. the end

-1**The long awaited UPDATE!! Last chapter. Dedicated to : anyone who has this on faves & alert. **

**Mainly dedicated to : Everlite. For reading all my sucky Naruto stories.**

Dear diary,

Neji-kun proposed!! We are getting married in a week!

Tenten

_**One week later**_

Dear diary,

Me & Neji-kun are married!! Now I will stop writing this because I barely have time since I'm pregnant.!

Tenten

**A/n : I have a NEW Neji Tenten fic! R\R it! & this to!! **

**Sadly , due to my lack of motivation, this is over. But I'M BACK!!!**


End file.
